the Princess, the Prince, the Knight,& the Dragon
by blackroselovesstories
Summary: probably the only spiritshipping story i'll ever write so the title sucks and the princess is Judai, the prince is Johan, the knight is Jesse or Jehu, and the dragon is Haou or Jaden inspired by somehow Shrek and arts by Widzilla so yea
1. Chapter 1

The princess, the prince, the knight, and the dragon

Warning: Spiritshipping don't like Don't Read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

Like in all fairy tales there is always a princess somehow not happy with her life. For example: the little mermaid Ariel who is in love with a prince and lives on land while she lives in water, and sacrifices her voice, and has three days to make him fall in love with her. Desperate for man or a prince to come and end their misery.

"Haou, come on you hate fairy tales?" a feminine voice said as she stares at her look-a-like with worry eyes.

"Judai, you're asking me why I hate them when I'm a dragon and fairy tale dragons are clearly the enemies for the knights." Haou said as she looks at the innocence of the princess. Haou used to be a princess too until she was tricked by an evil witch and puts a curse on her. Haou transforms to a deadly dragon when knights try to recuse Judai. So far many of them failed. After all it is Haou's duty to protect Judai until the world ends.

"Well, I never consider you as the enemy." Judai said smiling.

"That's because you gotten to know me this last few years." Haou said annoy, she always knew that Judai's bit slow on things.

"So knights consider as the enemy because you're a dragon." Judai points out.

"Never judge a book by its cover."

"Haou, you're like a sister to me." Judai said smiling.

"Thank you, Judai. I really appreciate it." Haou said as she walks to the princess and hugs her.

"Haou, I'm hungry." Judai said giggling. Haou sighs and breaks off the hug and grabs a bag.

"Don't worry, I'll go to the forest and pick fruits and probably I'll make fried shrimp for you."

"YAY!"

"Haha. Oh, Judai you're such a little kid." Haou said as she heads down stairs, grabs a black long cape with a hood, out of the castle, and meets her black horse.

"Hello there, pal. We have another errand for princess Judai. Let's go to the forest, ok?" Haou said as she pets her horse's long nose. The horse just simply nods and lowers itself for its master to climb on him. Haou climbs on her horse and grabs on tightly to the stir.

"Let's go. HEA!" Haou commands as she pulls up the hood as her horse kicks his front legs and starts to run out of the gate to the forest. Judai watches Haou from her window and smiles softly.

"Haou, someday both of our knights in shining armor will put an end to our curses and we'll both live happily ever after." Judai said as she turns away from the window and hugs herself.

"If only they have the guts to do it." Judai pouts. Judai spending her whole life lock up in a room for the tallest tower of her castle but the castle is locate in a volcano, but gladly the volcano has never erupt while she is living there.

"It's just I hope there's at least two brave men who's willing to recuse me and end Haou's curse. She really doesn't deserve to be punish as a dragon and kill knights who want to recuse me." Judai said as she sits at her bed and her hands interlocking with each other.

While Haou left the castle with full speed to the nearest forest to pick fresh fruits and promise Judai for fried shrimp. Haou stops her horse, gets off and walks to the nearest apple tree and pick apples that are ripe. Good thing that she still has her hood on the bright sun blinds her eyes. Haou suddenly hears footsteps of course Haou wasn't scared maybe a little nervous. She hears the footsteps coming louder and louder. Haou had to hide behind the tree hoping this stranger won't find her.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued... so yeah this is probably the only spiritshiping story i'll write so yeah please R&amp;R and please no flames i don't want any of those<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First meet: Is this love?

**Hello again guys! SORRY! i havent posted anything for a while being a senoir in high school suck big giant balls. especially teachers pressuring you to do applications for college, yuck. they kept asking what i want to major in I really dont know what i want to do I kinda want to draw and i want to work in Dreamworks because when Rise of the Guardians came out i seriously consider of being an artist for Dreamworks. but then my teacher told me that i cant draw for living because it is my escape and etc. then again there is creative writing i love writng stories when short ones and i kinda start writing it but i am focusing on the designs of the characters but i want to graduate ready and continue writing stories for you guys. so i will answer a few reviews that people wrote:**

**Sakural7865- yes she is a shapeshifter unlike Fiona's curse, haou can shapeshift to a dragon anytime. Mini spoiler: Judai has Fiona's curse but not an ogre. **

**Guest- like i said to Sakural7865 Haou can shapeshift to a dragon at anytime. Besides do you want to be killed by villagers if they see you in your dragon, haou is doing a simle errand not destroying a whole village**

**anyways ask me more questions if youre still confused about Haou's curse. enjoy! **

* * *

><p>As footsteps becomes louder, and louder, Haou's heartbeats increase for every step. Sudden the footsteps stop, this stranger look at something that is cloth and skin? The stranger leaned over to see who or what is it and what he see is the most beautiful he has ever see and believe him, he has dated so many girls, yet none of those girls weren't the one for him. A slight blush appeared on his face as he moves closer to her, although he can't see her eyes because of the hood he's imaging her must be the most beautiful eyes in the entire world.<p>

"Hey there, are you okay?" the stranger asks politely.

Haou said nothing but look away, although she can't see his face, she thinks he must be very handsome, even his voice sounds hot.

_'He must be a pervert, I'm sure of it.'_ Haou thought.

"Ah, yes. Just resting. Really long day of work, you know." Haou try to sound a bit like a peasant girl.

"Oh really. Where do you work?" the stranger asked. Haou frozen.

_'Dang it. Go away already.'_

"Ummm….. at the market. I'm just here to pick up some fresh apples." Haou giggled nervously. Hoping for the weird guy to go away.

"Really? Mind if I accompany on your way back?" the guy asked.

_'Shit. What now?'_

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid that my father will have your head if he saw you with me." Haou said.

"Oh. I'm sure that your father won't have my head if he knows I'm the prince's bodyguard." The guy said, sounding a bit cocky. Haou's eyes widen. She was talking to a knight but the prince's personal knight, who are specially trained to kill all most anything includes dragons and she is a drago_n._

_'Fuck, you little prick. Just leave me alone.'_

"I'm sorry. I have to go now." Haou said as she stands up and calls for her stallion. The black horse came for Haou at full speed. Haou jumps and lands on her horse and runs away.

"WAIT! I don't even know your name!" he shouted. Haou doesn't look back continues to run far away from the stranger.

_'Don't you dare look back, Haou. A knight is just a knight who wants to kill dragons.'_

As Haou runs away, the stranger looked dumbfolded. He ran his hand through his dark blue teal spiked hair.

"That is strange. The town is the other way." The stranger pointed the way to the village with his thumb. For some reason he can't get that mysterious girl at of his mind, though he didn't see her face, he images her having the most beautiful face structures in the world.

"Jehu?" a voice said. Jehu turned around to see his doppelganger but with lighter teal hair.

"Huh? Oh, prince Johan?" Jehu saluted the prince by placing his right hand over his chest.

"Will you stop with the formalities? We known each other since we're kids and I told you to only call me Johan." Johan the prince said to his bodyguard and best friend, Jehu.

"I know. Ready?" Jehu asked Johan who nodded.

"Yup, all set." Johan said as he tossed an apple to Jehu who caught it and took a bite of it.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jehu asked with a mouthful.

"Yeah. I'm positive."

"How are you even sure we're going to find the lost Red Princess?"

"I don't know. I just have a gut feeling." Johan grinned.

"What?! So you lied to your parents to let you go to this dangerous and possibly get you killed journey to find a princess who maybe a myth so you can marry her?" Jehu growled. Sometimes Johan can be a real pain in the ass.

"Yup. Besides you seen the girls my parents hook me up with." Johan said blushing. Jehu chuckled at a memory where Johan came home with a torn shirt and multiple lip stick stains on his face, chest, even some on his white pants. Since then that girl was forbidden to touch, look, talk, even think about Johan.

"Yeah, I know." Jehu smirked.

"Anyway, let's keep going. It's gonna be a long journey." Johan said, calling out his stallion that was eating grass. The horse looked up and walked towards its master. The horse was in the color white with a sapphire amulet around its chest. Jehu called out his horse; it looked like Johan's horse but with a mean look and has black armor around its legs, and chest. They climbed on their horses and set off to start their journey unknowing what will happen once they find what they are looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now, i seriously dont know if i will continue this but i'll try to <strong>

**so see ya'll next time (i hope... TT^TT)**


End file.
